<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ZIO/士沃】星河融化 by Mrs_Maverick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876208">【ZIO/士沃】星河融化</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick'>Mrs_Maverick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>试图逐梦摄影圈的两位在某个夏天采风时发生的、有点腻歪的无聊故事(′▽`〃)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Tsukasa/Woz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ZIO/士沃】星河融化</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>淦哦，我本来想着开完车就整点阴间玩意儿爽爽，但是Over Quartzer里的银河变身也太美了，这就是几十亿年后银河系与仙女座星云相撞的情景吗~%?…,# *'☆&amp;℃$︿★?我激情造作短打</p><p>Oh！Original Character！一般空虚忧郁嘴欠箱庭混09摄影师士x恶作剧爱好者甜美潇洒《说好不哭》学成归来的摄影师Woz（太ooc了所以不知道是哪个woz，偏boz一点吧）</p><p>Warning！非原作设定：mss取了箱庭里父母海外工作的设定，Woz被搞出KSK本人内味，用了一些《说好不哭》的元素；Woz比mss年长；我一歪写到了mss他爸妈的事情导致突如其来的士夏CB向，夏蜜瓜，永远的妈妈；没有人比我更不懂摄影和天文</p><p>阴间写手也希望看完的人能有dokidoki的感觉(っ*´Д`)っ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨后混着放线菌孢子那股所谓泥土芬芳气味的水雾从路旁的葱郁草丛腾起，随着被烤化的沿途景物掠过沃兹的眼睛，湿润的空气让那颗半挂在烧得微微泛红的锅边的糖心蛋蛋黄看上去更加鲜艳欲滴、吹弹可破。</p><p>这条公路建了已经有些年份但人迹罕至，已逝的骤雨更是将它洗涤得仿佛焕然一新。多数过客在离它尽头很远的地方就找到了自己的终点站又或者直接拐向其他分岔路，只剩下一辆黑色RAV4驶向在漫长等候中逐渐破碎的残日。从缺口溢出的橙红颜料摔在地平线，溅射到还未干透的浅蓝画布上，如少女梦境般柔软的笔触把调和出的粉红带到了天际。</p><p>坐在右侧驾驶位的门矢士把沃兹那些堪称艺术品鉴赏手册上的烂俗梦呓当做现实中无处宣泄的滥情梦遗。毕竟那只是波长较短的蓝紫光[1]被贪婪水气吸收后的低角度阳光所折射出的颜色。这种看上去与浪漫不着调的想法源自那些顾客总是喋喋不休地叫他把自己的人像拍或者修得更“漂亮”些的后遗症，因为摄影压根不是“用光的艺术”，只是“用光的技术”罢了。</p><p>至少把钱用光这点是不会变的。</p><p>门矢士瞥了一眼液晶屏上的时间，距离上次交班不到两个小时，但他已经疲惫得像是这辆载着太多器材与幻想、随时都可能在途中抛锚的……姑且就叫二手车好了。</p><p>“咔——哒！”</p><p>反光板抬起又落下，耳旁的动静振聋发聩，一听就知道没有预升反光板防震防抖。门矢士被夕阳映得泛红的大半张臭脸被裁剪然后收藏进那个沉甸甸的小黑匣子里。</p><p>“哈！门矢君开小差被我抓到了，证据我会好好保存的。”</p><p>路况虽然不错但毕竟在行驶中，在想象到照片最终大概是什么模样后，门矢士瞪了不知何时中止趴在车窗边沿这一危险行为的沃兹一眼。他本来就微卷的中长黑发被风吹得更显凌乱，既像清晨起床前还在枕巾上磨蹭个不停又像晚间出浴后敷衍地用毛巾擦拭过的样子。靠模特兼职来贴补主业的门矢士多少有些羡慕那鲜少被折腾的头发，据沃兹本人说，他之所以留长只是为了少去几次理发店，反正他也不是丢三落四、毛手毛脚的人，最便宜的一字夹他能用到掉光黑漆，以至于光写真馆的老板娘以为他一开始就是买的银色款。</p><p>“反正我说这不是加班只是团建的话，你也只会问我为什么会老老实实跟来吧？”门矢士摆正视线，懒洋洋地出声，“我才不要把时间浪费在文字游戏上。”</p><p>与他貌似毫不在意的语气截然相反，没有抬头而依旧低垂着眼的沃兹在取景窗里看见门矢士的上唇几乎快撅到鼻尖，这倒是解释了为何他的鼻音比平时听上去的还要严重许多。</p><p>一切的起因是光夏海从冷冻室里找到了几盒已经停产理论上也过期了的Kodak EKTAR 25[2]。</p><p>“现在毕业季，来拍照的学生多了不少，大家最近很辛苦嘛。这些就送给士君去扫街好啦。沃兹先生顺便也熟悉一下这里怎么样？”</p><p>“啊……是好东西啊！不过让我背着一块秤砣去扫街也只会像犯人游街。”没有等接过胶卷的门矢士回话，沃兹就像闻到甜食的蚂蚁一样攀上了门矢士的肩膀，“夏天的话，不如去拍银河吧。”</p><p>门矢士还在细品砸锅卖铁也要入手Hasselblad 503CW的沃兹是不是在嘲笑他那台轻便、简单得像摆设一样的Blackbird Fly，光夏海已经迅速同意了沃兹的提议：</p><p>“这个主意不错！士君一直只拍人物，也该尝试一下新领域了，沃兹先生对风光摄影也是有研究的吧。”</p><p>门矢士抽了抽嘴角，也许是父母在海外工作只留下一张全家福的原因，他对人物摄影的确有些执念。</p><p>起初，他只是个再温和不过的捕食者，闲暇时候他站在街头，垂头丧气地审视着形形色色的猎物们在取景窗里进进出出的模样。腰平取景的方式大大降低了猎物的警惕性，而品红这种开玩笑一样的颜色让他的双反LOMO相机看上去更像是玩具。没有人会在意一个拿着玩具的毛头小子，又或者说，即使这个毛头小子手中拿着的是货真价实的枪支，也不会有人在意。门矢士借由这种无比熟悉的不对等观察获取到意淫过头的不对称信息，从而衍生出一种自欺欺人的安全感与优越感。就像逢年过节时父母例行公事的远洋电话那样，他们自顾自地倾泻着苦水与鸡汤，而门矢士会在他们强烈要求回应时时不时地撒些无足轻重的小谎，如果他们察觉不到，那这次单向对话便有了落语那般的趣味，这样才算得上是节日应有的节目。</p><p>然而在涉及高中后志愿的某次谈话中，他们还是提到了门矢士不经意透露出的、有关摄影的“爱好”，表示可以接他到英国去进一步学习。</p><p>带着各种意味上被戳穿却又不及真正软肋的羞恼，门矢士拒绝了他们。脑海里沸腾着的无名之火淌下包裹住他，消磨着周围的氧气，在痛觉底线搔刮的窒息感让他心痒胸闷好几周。等他意识到这也许是戒断反应，终于强打着精神再次带着相机走上街时，却遇到了焦急着等待他的陌生少女。</p><p>“真是太好了……我还以为您遇到什么麻烦了呢。”</p><p>语义上听来，圆脸少女并不准备多问，尽管她皱起的圆眼睛也没有因为门矢士的到来而完全舒展开。这种砂砾一样细碎的温柔硌得门矢士眼睛里生出疼痛，但也勉强埋葬了他心里仅存却也不灭的暗火，于是他只是用他那双微红却没能被烤干的眼睛表示自己的疑惑而非条件反射性地恶语相向。</p><p>“呃……我是光写真馆的老板光夏海！”年轻到可疑的老板娘弯下腰前倾着身子，伸直双手举过头顶递给门矢士一张折起来的白色卡片，“如果可以的话，烦请您照顾了！”</p><p>在门矢士确认好这疑似情书的东西只是少女的名片前，少女已经一溜烟地跑得不见踪影。说来可笑，门矢士这几年在胶卷上花费的钱不算少，但从来没有找人冲洗出来过，对他而言，留下猎物们幽灵一样的潜影就足够，他甚至没有记住他们其中任何人的一张脸，因此对光夏海没有印象也可以理解。</p><p>在他姑且下定决心成为一名摄影师顺着名片上的地址找上门去的很久之后他才得知光夏海会等着他的缘由。</p><p>“因为士君真的很打眼，我又是开写真馆的，自然就会注意到吧！而且士君扫街也有好多年了，多少还是会好奇究竟拍到了什么啊。”光夏海晃动着裹着黄色裤袜的双腿，噼里啪啦地在键盘上敲打招聘广告，“本来以为会是有经验的‘大师’，结果只是个脸臭的小鬼！唉——呀！我怎么老是招到这种奇奇怪怪的员工啊！”</p><p>也许她的招人标准只有高个帅哥这一条。后来从英国皇家摄影学苑[3]留学回来的沃兹也是怪人一个，门矢士对这个学校的名字知道得远比沃兹的真名要多。</p><p>“是是是，夏蜜柑大人最成熟……熟到掉到地上摔得稀巴烂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>光写真馆几乎不会承接需要出外景的业务，平时基本都是给人拍拍那种千篇一律的证件照。不同于扫街时候会下意识去挖掘不同人之间差异然后安全地插足于别人的喜怒哀乐，男与女、老与少、穷人与富人、不幸的与幸福的，此时通通在门矢士的枪口下努力维持着同样的笑容直到他大发慈悲又悠哉悠哉地扣下扳机，告诉他们可以休息了。他依旧与他们保持着枪管长度以上的距离，而他们的尊严在这种并置中得以提现，因为门矢士用一模一样的眼光透过瞄准镜看待他们。</p><p>光夏海似乎只是因为要继承家业才会经营写真馆。他们有大把时间兼职或者就像这样斗嘴打闹，虽然结局几乎都是嘴笨的光夏海以一记光家秘传笑穴指结束战斗。</p><p>“哈？是你自己想去吧？为什么带上我，不要老把自己的想法强加到别人身上…夏蜜瓜你是老……妈啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>再一次的，店内外充满了快活的空气。</p><p>“我怎么可能大晚上跟两个男人出门啊？美容觉对女孩子来说多重要，士君根本不明白！”</p><p>左肩被沃兹揽住的门矢士无处可逃，光夏海这次还特意在穴位多拧了几下，好像要把自己说的话直接注射进去。</p><p>“哎呀哎呀，星野摄影的话，我也只是纸上谈兵，”沃兹安抚小孩似地捏了捏门矢士为了捂住脖子而被带着耸动的肩膀却让门矢士更加不适，“因为英国的空气不太好所以一直没试过。”</p><p>“哈啊呃……哈哈哈哈呃看你不是哈哈哈很喜欢你的英文哈哈哈名吗……”听到那个国家名就开始头皮发麻的门矢士愣是挤出来一句挤兑沃兹的话，“哈哈哈哈哈不能哈哈哈呃留在国外哈哈哈哈发展很不甘哈哈哈哈甘心吧哈哈哈……”</p><p>“现在那边确实不景气啊，英语又烫嘴不太适合日本人呢。”沃兹假笑着打量起门矢士暴露在外的另一边脖子，似乎在研究剩下的那个笑穴在哪，“不过名字这种东西是父母给的，虽然也不至于想要抛弃，但是果然还是闯出自己的名号来啊~”</p><p>“……”要一个生理狂笑着的人垮下脸多少太为难人了，当然也更加为难看到那副表情的人。</p><p>“有梦想是挺好啦，但是怪严肃的，听得我皱纹又要变多了，总之士君满脸欢喜地接受了。沃兹先生最近不是买了一辆新车吗，随便选个天气不错的日子去吧。”光夏海揉着眉心，看上去很是疲惫地倒向身后的沙发才说出真心话，“我也好久没休息了！就算是过期的胶卷也不可以浪费哦，倒卖也不许，我会检查两位作业的！”</p><p>于是门矢士不得不为了老板布置的作业和不是假模假样捧着旅行手册就是得意洋洋显摆相机的沃兹一起往人迹罕至的深山老林开。</p><p>“咔哒咔哒咔哒”</p><p>毕竟是特意说过不可以倒卖的绝版胶卷，但是这种行为和直接火化垃圾有什么区别？</p><p>“喂，不要浪费胶卷！”</p><p>“曝光时间那么长，一个晚上拍不了多少的。胶卷不拍就没有意义了吧，更何况拍Tsu~ka~sa~Kun怎么会是浪费呢~大模的这种照片可以卖得比胶卷本身贵不少哦。”</p><p>从门矢士那边的状况来看，沃兹之所以抖得比刚刚还要厉害完全是故意为之。如果不是驾照得来不易，门矢士大概咬着牙也很难克制住猛踩刹车让他撒手再让那台哈苏撒手人寰的冲动。</p><p>“模特先生请您配合一下，不要做出这种表情，”沃兹换上工作时那种华丽又郑重的声线，“……已经很！丑！了！”</p><p>“摄影师先生，”门矢士也摆出杂志模特的营业笑容，风度翩翩地微微测过头，“如果您有自信背着您的相机然后凭借那本破书一个人走回城市的话，您大可以继续您打扰我开车的行为。”</p><p>“咔嚓！”</p><p>“咳嗯，是手指自己在动…起码这张大概会拍得不错嘛……”沃兹故作可怜地抬起眼睛，活脱脱少女漫画女主的表情，按他自己的说法，这是身为摄影师该有的观察以及表现力，绝对不是他脑子冒泡，还是粉红色的那种，“听夏海小姐说，你以前不也拍得很烂，最后只能哭笑不得地跟客人道歉吗？”</p><p>门矢士的左手离开方向盘，赶苍蝇般的动作之大，让沃兹也不禁闭上嘴佛像一样端坐在自己的位子上。</p><p>车载音响的音量被门矢士调高。</p><p>“Climbed a mountain and I turned around，<br/>I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills，<br/>till the landslide brought me down，<br/>Oh, mirror in the sky，<br/>What is love，<br/>Can the child within my heart rise above，<br/>Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides，<br/>Can I handle the seasons of my life，<br/>Well, Ive been afraid of changing.”[4]</p><p>磁性的女声在吉他的陪伴下哼唱了一遍又一遍，时间长到幼稚的小孩长大成人、山崩的碎石抹平沟壑、话多的沃兹昏睡过去。</p><p>“喂，起来了。”</p><p>“啊——唔嗯，辛苦了……”被戳着脑袋的沃兹黏黏乎乎地打着呵欠，抱紧怀里的相机侧身靠向左边的车窗，完全没有起来的意思，“轮到我了吗……”</p><p>“如果Stellarium[5]没出问题，大概还有半个小时银河就要升起来了，你也快点起来清醒一下。”</p><p>门矢士毫不留情地摁下下摇车窗的按钮，头部猛然落空的沃兹总算是清醒过来了。</p><p>“啊……居然这个时候才来喊我……门矢小朋友成为会体贴人的成熟男性了，我好欣慰呜……”沃兹眯着眼睛打量眼前已经布置好的三脚架和赤道仪感慨到，不过清醒状态的沃兹总是令社会经验极其不足的门矢士头痛不止，“嘴上说不想来，但是功课预习得也很好的样子嘛，不过疲劳驾驶可是很危险的，下次不要这样了哦。”</p><p>“不好意思，我好学得很，而且也不像某个饭后需要散步、常年去泡澡堂的大叔一样精力匮乏，”站在车外的门矢士躲瘟神一样缩回身子，“更何况让你醒着我会更容易疲劳。”</p><p>“嗯哼……我离男人最好的年纪还差一点哦，某个小朋友就差得更远了。”沃兹从另一侧出去，在柔软的草地上伸了个懒腰后检查起现场状况，没能挑出什么毛病的他又回到车内翻起了后座的包包，“让过来人传授些经验给你吧，夏天来到野外最重要的事情——”</p><p>“嘶——”</p><p>清凉感洒在门矢士的后颈上，饱受光夏海家传技艺摧残的门矢士像只受惊的猫似地弹了起来。</p><p>“就是驱虫哈哈！”</p><p>等门矢士从下意识的自卫中反应过来看向始作俑者的时候，手持喷雾的沃兹已经冲半空中连续喷了好几下。星星尚疏的黑夜里落下的水雾被补光灯照得清晰可现，高个的青年摊开双手在白色的细雨里转了一个圈，背着光向还捂着脖子的门矢士伸出空闲的左手。</p><p>“一起吗？为了证明自己不是害虫之类的。”</p><p>门矢士拍开他的手：“驱你自己吧，参数设置完之后还需要您这个专业人士负责全程给前景补光。”</p><p>“还没完全天黑的时候，你没拍前景吗……不过胶片实在太麻烦了，店里的底片扫描仪还是差了点。”沃兹摇头晃脑地冲自己又喷了几下，起码这个时候他相对安静</p><p>“我拍银河，你那台就定点拍星轨吧，快门设置成60分钟，镜头用14mm的，光圈调到4以下。”</p><p>到底是组建过工作室的人，真正工作的时候沃兹还是像模像样的。他边说着这些边利索地卸下自己相机的后背换上新的胶卷然后固定到已经装好赤道仪的三脚架上再接上快门线。门矢士只提前半个小时叫醒他不是故意刁难，只是日常搭档配合出来的默契，甚至他还自觉地给沃兹留了15分钟用来磨蹭着进入工作状态的时间。</p><p>一切布置好后，繁星才从天边升起。这个世界是颠倒的，他们看到闪烁着波光的河水缓慢淌过夜晚，如同温柔的缺氧感漫过他们的心肺，静谧夏夜的虫鸣也一同远去。他们短暂地忘记了现实，因为眼前脱离常识的景象无疑才是现实。当他们停下来，不再去追逐任何事物时，时间也会慢下步伐然后渗入进暗箱中、滴落在胶片里，凝固成他们看不见的潜像。可仅仅是因为拍摄方式的不同，他们就会冲洗出截然不同的照片，也许是奇异树木被折断后暴露的银色年轮，也许是浩瀚宇宙中难以解读的隐秘图腾，也许根本就是废片，真理那些变幻莫测、蛊惑人心的化身不再具有意义。</p><p>生理眼泪把酸涩从他们合不上的双眼冲刷到因为山头低温而泛红的鼻头。只要看过一次就明白，为什么无论哪个历史悠久的民族总会冒出些大晚上睡不着干躺在地上仰望星空的人，然后他们在夜复一夜、年复一年的观察中总结、推翻再总结再推翻，直到得出那些用以描述人类所能感受到的、有关于光阴流转的历法。</p><p>而远方，远方那些在不夜城血管脉络里熬红了眼睛又枯黄着脸的豪车在繁星之下就像忙碌的甲壳虫。</p><p>在当下的这一刹那，只有沃兹能够理解门矢士。他凑近那双和他映出同样光景的眼睛，嗅到驱蚊药水残留在颈间的甜味，人工制造的香精消弭得恰到好处，就像未来的某一天里，他们为属于自己的第一次影展挑选开幕鲜花时在花店里闻到的那样浓郁却自然。如果此时沃兹偏过头去，门矢士的嘴唇大概就能尝到那精心配比过、明示着驱逐的苦味，然后从那阳光明媚的梦境中醒来，看见他被月华与星光衬得惨白的面孔。</p><p>然而这种可能性揉碎在两人磕绊着的齿间，一切的胆怯、成见化在带着湿气的呼吸中，随着轻笑荡漾开去。那种呛人且也许会延续到很久之后的辛辣对经历了这一夜的他们来说不足为惧，只是次日他们因为懒散或者困倦而依偎着回到光写真馆时会让看到沃兹脖子上那些印记的光夏海大惊小怪。</p><p>“呜哇！就算是驱蚊水，我以后也不会再轻易听信发小的随便买了！”</p><p>——————————————————————————————————<br/>
[1]蓝紫光：蓝绿紫光波长都短，因为写三个字感觉不舒服就只写了一前一后。<br/>
[2]关于文中相机与胶卷相关的bug：沃兹的是MV里的Hasselblad 503CW（单反胶片120），门矢士的自然是Super Headz的Blackbird Fly（双反胶片135）；Kodak EKTAR 25（135mm）其实停产挺早的，冷冻虽然能延长2年左右保质期，实际上还是对不上bbf的生产时间（09年），但是人家红绿蓝感光、包彩饱、反差好，色彩质量与清晰度平衡也好，很适合拍星野。120相机通过改附件可以用135mm，但是要躲起来换胶卷不然会曝光…<br/>
[3]英国皇家摄影学苑：就……MV里的虚假学校……<br/>
[4]《Landslide》：印象里有公路感又不至于太腻歪的歌，就这首了，个人最喜欢Fleetwood Mac这个版本。<br/>
[5]Stellarium:一个用来看星星的软件。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我写的时候一度觉得这个年上跳脱沃兹是mss爸妈派来的，所以mss大概也有这种感觉，总之这样就很狗血又可以虐起来，所以还是算了吧…反正写着写着永远没耐心，没办法描写星星太痛苦了……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>